El amor de una Sirena
by lauriitta01
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] Los personajes pertenecen al anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. [Resumen] Porque el amor de una sirena, es profundo, es sincero, es atento, es eterno


.

* * *

.

.

_"Nunca jures tu amor a una sirena en vano"_

.

.

.

Itachi estaba aburrido. La monotonía lo estaba matando.

Ya no aguantaba más la sumisión de su madre, las exigencias de su padre y los desplantes de su hermano menor.

Y es que no era nada fácil hacer parte de la importante familia Uchiha, dueña de una gran multinacional influyente y de expansión internacional.

En un principio ser el genio de su generación, mantener a flote la empresa, discutir alianzas lo emocionaban y lo hacían sentirse superior, pero estupideces como esas ya no lo llenaban.

.

_Necesitaba un reto…algo extraordinario en su vida._

.

Y allí en la ciudad no lo encontraría, por eso había decidido pasar unas vacaciones en la cabaña de descanso que su familia tenía a las afueras de esta.

Quien sabe, tal vez allí descubriría un amor de verano…o un pozo petrolero

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aquella era su tercera noche en aquella rustica cabaña y nada interesante había pasado, excepto quizás que su vecina le coqueteara, y no, no es que le disgustaran las mujeres coquetas, pero esta ya casi llegaba a los 80 años.

.

Sin percatarse de la hora salió a caminar internándose en el frondoso **bosque** que rodeaba su actual residencia. Debía admitirlo, aquel entorno lo relajaba y lo hacía sentirse en paz, y no como un títere sin vida propia y ningún objetivo claro.

Como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajera, se fue internando cada vez más y más, hasta no saber dónde había terminado.

Él era un chico serio, controlado y sensato, pero en aquel instante se sentía bastante nervioso, había escuchado toda clase de leyendas y rumores sobre ese bosque pero nunca había prestado atención.

…y es que quien en su sano juicio escucharía los chismorreos de personas sin oficio.

Eran ridículos. Unos hablaban de vampiros, otros de un ogro, pero la más generalizada era de un monstruo que se atraía a las personas haciendo que se perdieran en el bosque para luego alimentarse con ellas.

El pelinegro tragó grueso y decidió dar la vuelta, y no, no porque creyera esos estúpidos rumores, sino porque pensó que era lo correcto, sin embargo el sonido de una voz lo dejo petrificado en su lugar.

Era una tierna voz femenina que se encontraba cantando, y si el no fuera tan lógico, diría que sonaba casi mística.

Inconscientemente dio un paso adelante en dirección a aquel sonido, después de todo, no pudo resistir la curiosidad de saber que hacia una mujer internada tan noche en el bosque.

Apartando cuidadosamente el follaje de algunos arbustos que se atravesaban en su camino, descubrió un claro en el cual destacaba un cristalino** lago**. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que lo dejo boquiabierto y en shock.

Sino la preciosa criatura que se encontraba sentada sobre una roca junto al brillante liquido del lugar.

.

Era hermosa.

.

Su cabello era tan oscuro como el firmamento, y ni que decir de aquella piel satinada que invitaba a tocarla, un rostro tierno y unos ojos que competían con la luna, que la bañaba con su luz, como si le rindiera homenaje. Pero quizá lo que más lo encantó fue la cola de colores tornasolados que la cubría desde su delicada cintura.

.

_¡Por Kami! ¡Esa era una __**Sirena**__!_

.

La escena frente a él le parecía irreal.

.

A causa del asombro descuidó donde estaba pisando, y el crujir de una rama rompiéndose interrumpió el etéreo entorno que la chica había creado, producto de aquella melancólica canción, que no se había detenido, hasta ese momento.

La chica de ojos claros viró rápidamente su mirada hasta el origen del ruido, descubriendo así al azabache que la estaba mirando con asombro.

Ante aquello ella se alarmó y quiso huir.

.

― ¡espera! ― Gritó él, saliendo del escondite en el que se encontraba, tratando de detener a la joven, sirena o lo que fuera ― no te vayas, juro que no te haré nada

.

Aun en contra de todo pronóstico, la chica no se fue, y el exhibió una sonrisa, haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente.

A Itachi le gusto eso.

.

― ¿cómo te llamas ― le pregunto él al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente al borde del lago donde ella se encontraba sentada

.

Ella dudo un poco.

.

―H-Hinata…mi nombre es Hinata

.

Al verla ahí frente a él, Itachi pensó que tal vez ella era el suceso extraordinario que estaba buscando.

.

― yo soy Itachi

.

Y así fue como inició todo

.

.

Tal vez si él hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba… no hubiese estado tan complacido

.

.

* * *

.

.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo él se sentía lleno de vida.

Era increíble como Hinata se sorprendía y emocionaba por las cosas más sencillas que él le contaba, todo era nuevo para ella, y él, pues simplemente lo satisfacía verla así, le satisfacía su sonrisa.

La chica casi no cabía en sí cuando le mostró su celular y ni que decir de su laptop.

Pero desde que la había conocido no había dejado de pensar en su cuerpo, por muy bizarro que eso sonara, teniendo en cuenta que mitad de su cuerpo es un pez.

Además de que por fin había saciado la curiosidad de saber que tan suave era su piel y cuál sería el sabor de sus labios.

Y sin poder evitarlo rió al recordar cómo ella se había sonrojado al tiempo que le contaba que le había concedido privilegios de piel y por eso él era el único que podría hacerle esas cosas.

.

En su fuero interno se dijo que nadie más que él tenía derecho a disfrutar de su boca.

.

― ¿mañana volveré a verte? —le preguntó la sirena en tono nervioso y mirada frenética

― Claro ― le contestó Itachi con una leve sonrisa

― ¿estás seguro? —insistió Hinata haciendo que el pelinegro se enterneciera, pero a la vez se pusiera alerta.

― Ten paciencia —le aconsejó Itachi con una sonrisa—. No querrás parecer ansiosa…

.

Y siendo sincero, ella si lo estaba pareciendo desde hace un tiempo, era como si no quisiera que se marchase nunca, como si quisiera atarlo a ella.

.

― No, no quiero parecerlo ― dijo la joven con el rostro sonrojado al tiempo que jugueteaba con sus dedos ―por eso te he dicho mañana ― contestó ― Me encantaría que nunca te fueras, pero estoy dispuesta a esperar toda la noche y parte de mañana ― musitó ella de manera obsesiva produciendo un pinchazo de rechazo en el pelinegro ― me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo para siempre…y nunca, jamás separarnos

.

Aquellas palabras lo estremecieron, y no de buena manera. Sentía que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

.

― Itachi ― lo llamó la chica ― ¿tú me amas? ― Al ver la mirada anhelante en esos ojos perlas no pudo negarse a contestar afirmativamente ― ¿me lo juras?

―si Hinata, te lo juro.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tenía que acabar con eso, se sentía miserable mintiéndole a tan delicada criatura.

Ella le estaba dando su amor sincero y el solo la estaba usando como una vía de escape. Ella estaba esperando un "Por siempre", y el solo le podría ofrecer unos días mas, ya que tenía que volver a su vida, a su realidad que en nada se parecía a este cuento de hadas que estaba viviendo con una sirena.

Y por eso había tomado la resolución de terminar todo.

Aquella noche el bosque se veía más tétrico que de costumbre, en el cielo no se podía divisar ninguna estrella y ni que decir de la delgada capa de niebla que envolvía el lugar.

.

Era como si el bosque supiera que algo malo iba a pasar

.

― ¡viniste! – exclamó la chica con alegría casi infantil

.

Sin embargo Itachi no cabía en su asombro, ella estaba ahí, de pie…!de pie!

.

― Tú…tu… ¿tienes piernas?

.

Ella sonrió nuevamente

.

― Si, a causa mi amor por ti, mi cola se trasformó en un par de piernas ― explicó al tiempo que las movía dubitativa ― aun no me acostumbro a ellas, pero eso no importa, ahora podremos estar juntos por siempre y para siempre

.

Aquella sonrisa perpetua lo estaba empezando a perturbar

Amor esto, amor aquello…si volvía a escuchar esa palabra le daría arcadas.

.

― Hinata ― dijo llamando su atención instantáneamente ― mira, nosotros no podemos estar juntos

.

Ante aquellas palabras la sonrisa de la joven desapareció para darle paso a un rostro neutral

.

― dijiste que me amabas

.

El esbozó una sonrisa ladeada

.

― no creerías que era en serio ¿o sí?

.

Ante aquella afirmación el semblante de la joven se fue endureciendo y bajo un poco la mirada.

.

― Tú me juraste amor eterno, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? ― pronuncio ella con una voz de ultratumba alejada totalmente del tono tierno al que él se había acostumbrado, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa dejándolo sin palabras ― significa que estarás conmigo…quieras o no .

.

Al momento de pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras los ojos perlas de la chica comenzaron a emitir un peligroso brillo, al tiempo que ella se acercaba a él como si estuviera asechando a una presa

.

― siempre estaremos juntos Itachi― musito ella con una amplia sonrisa mostrando unos afilados colmillos, que lo hicieron estremecerse ― de una manera u otra.

.

Después de esas palabras un grito de horror retumbó por el bosque, un grito que se ahogó en la nada y que nadie escucho.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Su cuerpo se encontraba tirado inerte sobre la grama, pálido y sin vida, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos fijos en el cielo nocturno y un hueco donde debería de estar su corazón.

.

― ves como al final si pudimos ser uno mi amado ― susurro al cuerpo debajo de ella con una mirada maniaca que hacia resaltar aún más la sangre que manchaba el contorno de su boca – ahora tu corazón nunca se apartara del mío.

.

Y sonrió de manera siniestra a la noche haciendo que sus colmillos resaltaran por la luz de la luna.

.

.

.

_Porque el amor de una sirena, es profundo, es sincero, es atento, es eterno…_

_._

.

.


End file.
